A New Haruhi
by MusicalMoonArtist
Summary: Haruhi changes during the summer.The Host Club wants to know what caused this.But she won't tell.If only she got the attention form a special someone.  *Rated T for some swearing!*
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Ouran fanfic.I'll be glad if you would review!

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Ouran.

* * *

HARUHI'S POV

_I hate it how everyone thinks that I'm just a little regular boy ,now,I will get the attention I want._I thought.I ripped the sleeves off my Ouran uniform.I sewed on some cool desings on my looked like what a gothic kid would wear.I got a silk scarf that was black and put on some sparkles.I got my Ouran uniform(this time the pants),and cut off some pieces.I managed to dye it a little ,I just have to change how my hair looks. So, I made it have black hair streaks.I made my hair to cover my my right eye.I looked at myself in the mirror._Now,I hope,Kyoya-senpia will notice me!Then my grandmother will talk to his father._I thought._Grandmother will be pleased,at what I will do._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_I dressed up in my *New*Ouran uniform and called my grandmother's chaffer to pick me up and drop me off at school.I waited five minutes until I heard the doorbell ring.I opened the door."Your late.I'm gonna have to fire have to be faster,"I said as the chaffer opened the door for me. I closed the door as I sat in the Limo.I opened the door and steppend out to see Ouran High."Sweet old bitter Ouran High.I wounder what's the Club got in store for me,"I wondered out loud.I then saw Hikaru and Karou.I ran up to them."Hey,Hikaru,Karou!Wait up!"I yelled to they turned to see who it was.I catched up to them."It's me Haruhi,"I said as I lifted the part of my hair that covered my right eye.". got to change you before Tamaki sees you,"Hikaru said."No.I will not do anything for that stupid ,are you gonna treat me as your toy,"I sneered as I saw the expressions on the twins face."Do you think I wasn't rich,that I was actually poor?Well,I wasn' was just a no one to know who was. And if you DARE,tell any one,and I will send my troops to kill and hide ?"I nodded their heads."See you in class,"I said nicely._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_When I walked in my class room I heard teacher asked me who I was."I'm Haruhi Fujoka,who else?Your such an idiot.I can't believe your our teacher,"I teacher yelped.I sat in my and Karou instantly put there hands on my shoulders."Haruhi-""Please stop-""This,"Hikaru and Karou said in usion."Well,if you want my troops to go after you and kill you and hide your bodies,then I would stop this act,"I whispered took their dirty hands off me and payed attention to the class.I was a month ahead of what the teacher was teaching us so I just read a teacher spot me and told me a question that was simple for me.i ansered it.I heard him say,"Haruhi-san,met me in the hall.""For me being a month ahead of what your teaching?Its's stupid for me to be teached something I already know ,let me read this book,"I said as my teacher yelped._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_I walked in the Boy's Bathroom with my backpack.I got in a stall.I opend my backpack.I took off all my clothes*A/N Ecxpect the under wear and bra!*.I put on a short-sleeved shirt that was black I put on a dark blue leather jacket on.I put on jeans that wear ripped.I put on coverses on.I left my hair at how it is.I zipped my backpack and left the Boy's Bathroom.I went to Music Room Three._

_

* * *

_

Let's find out what happends next!Please Review!

Sorry if some of the words are like leaning to the right.I don't know what happend so...Please Review!


	2. Bet You Did Not See This Coming

Hi!Okay,so…..Second Chapter!

DISCLAIMER:I do not own ,do I own the songs…..

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I got out my I pad as I walked to Music Room Three._Wonder how freaked out the Club will be, I_ thought as I was listing to _Firework by Katy Perry.I opened the door to the Room of the Host Club. Rose petals came flying out as usual. I walked in."Haruhi,you are….late?" Kyoya said as I came in. "What has my daughter done to herself!" Tamaki the idiot said as he hugged me. I punched him in the stomach. He gasped as he held his stomach. "Our daughter is being mean to her father mother!" Tamaki said as he was running to "Mother", and still holding on to his stomach. "Kyoya,can I talk to you in the hall?" I asked Kyoya. "Ok?" Kyoya responded. Me and Kyoya went outside to the hall. "Kyoya, I want you to know, I won't be the same girl you knew the last few months. Now, my grandmother is Seruin Da Velswa. You do know who she is?" I said as Kyoya gaped and nodded his pretty head. "Now, you do know she is hosting a ball, right? Well, she gave me the opportunity to do all the stuff for the ball. So, I need the Club's help with the stuff to do with the ball. Also, you have to corporate with me or I will send MY troops on you, okay?" I said as Kyoya nodded his pretty head. "Here. This is an invitation to our ball, "I said to Kyoya._

_I walked in the Host Club's Room with Kyoya following me. "Tamaki, is the cosplay Christmas? Because if it isn't, then it is going to be," I said as I got out outfits out of my book bag. "Honey-senpia, this outfit is for you. Get in it quickly so I can do your makeup," I said as I gave him a Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer outfit. "Mori, get in this quickly so I could do your make up too," I said as I gave him a reindeer outfit. "Tamaki, you will be Santa. Every fifteen minutes you will 'Ho, ho, ho!', okay? Change quickly so I could fix you up. Hikaru, Karou, Kyoya, you guys will be Santa's Helpers. You guys will be with Tamaki for the entire Host hours. I will be Santa's wife, Mrs. Claus. Tamaki do not get excited. It's just for this cosplay," I said as I gave everyone their outfits. I took out my outfit and went to the changing rooms. I got in it and grabbed a pillow from a sofa." Honey! Are you ready?" I asked as Honey went running towards me. I went in the changing rooms and got out my make up kit out of my book bag . As I finished Honey told me," Haru-chan, I don't like the new you. I hate it." I replied," Well, get use to the new me." I said that as I finished on 'Rudolph'. 'Rudolph' went running towards Mori to show off how he looked. "Mori, I need to work on you. But I don't think I should. TAMAKI! GET AWAY FROM MY BOOKBAG !" I yelled as I went flying towards Tamaki. "WHAT? YOU LIKE KYOYA? THAT SHADOW KING?" Tamaki yelled. I was red as a cherry(or apple….). :W-What were you doing searching in my book bag Tamaki?" I yelled. "Why do you love HIM!" Tamaki shrieked as he was pointing at Kyouya. "B-Because! No get your stupid nose out of my book bag!" I yelled as Tamaki pulled out my fan book and fan items of Kyoya out of my book bag. "I. Will. Kill. You. Tamaki," I growled. The twins were laughing at this, and Honey was going around circles around me and then Kyoya , chanting," Haruhi and Kyoya will be the best couple ever!". Tamaki was in his emo corner. Kyoya was embarrassed. Mori was, just watching the chaos…._

"_Haruhi, is this true? That you like… me?" Kyoya asked me in the most cutest way he could do it._

"_Yes." That's when the twins stopped laughing. When Honey stopped. When Tamaki stopped grieving._

"_You…Y-You really do like Kyoya?" the twins asked in usion. I nodded. Kyoya's glasses fell to the ground as did his notebook. I smirked. "Now, let's get in our poses because we're going to open. Kyoya ,I have contacts for you. It'll just take a few minutes," I said as I grabbed my book bag and went to retrieve Kyoya's notebook and broken glasses. I lead Kyoya to the dressing rooms. I got out a box. In the box it had tons of contacts of several eye colors. I got out a box that was labeled,' Crescent Grey'. I opened the box and got out the contacts. "Try not to blink Kyoya," I said as I applied the contacts on/in his wonderful eyes._

"_Try to blink a bit. It'll help get the contacts get in there," I told Kyoya. "Thank you Haruhi," Kyoya said softly. "Your welcome," I said back softly .Me and Kyoya went towards the Club to get in our poses._

_I wonder if Kyoya likes me too…..I wonder…_

_

* * *

So the second chapter!1! Hope you liked it...R/R!_


End file.
